The Mysterious Itch
The Mysterious Itch is part 2 of episode 14. It first aired Febuary 10th, 2010. Premise Milo is very itchy! Just before he has to take a physical if he wants to join the basketball team this year! Summary The episode begins as Alfred and Camille wait for Milo to show up at the school, who was going to try out to be on the basketball team. As he arrives, the two of them give him a lecture, saying if he doesn't do the exams then he cannot try out. They notice milo is acting weird, but the skunk boy denies this before suddenly bursting out itching. He explains that last night he had begun this weird itching when he states that he fears if Dr. Anna sees this she wont let him join the team. It's then Dr. Anna comes to the door and tells everyone to line up, then asks Milo if he wishes to be first but he says no and Camille hurriedly pulls him away from the scene before they head away to investigate. Milo explains that the itching began on his hands, then spread all over his body. He had done homework, and also ate some jam before going to bed. He does not think this is helpful but Alfred thinks it is however. Milo mentions he is out of the jam but he also gave some to Oakley. As they go to look, Alfred suggest that Milo buys some time to stall and they quickly head on the zipline. Upon arrival, they accidentally send Oakley into a panic before they tell him that Milo is very itchy and that the only clue was the jam. Unfortuantly, Oakley has finished it and shows them the pot it was used in before stating Milo had made the Jam. As Milo calls, Alfred asks him which fruit he used but he cannot recall the name. So Milo describes the fruit as being red and...like a fruit... Suddenly Cynthia appears behind Milo, she and her cousins are all going to try out for the basketball team also and Milo begins to try to distract himself from the itching. At Milo's backyard, Alfred goes to touch the fruit but Camille tells him not to, since it may be the fruit that caused the itching. Milo once again calls but Alfred tells him to hang on and they go back to Hedgequarters. After properly preparing (for what looks like surgery...) Alfred cuts open the fruit to see a fuzzy pit. He then looks on his laptop for an answer before discovering what is it! Finally its Milo's turn and he cannot make anymore excuses. He itches very quickly before stepping inside. Dr. Anna asks Milo how he is, and he tries to say that she doesn't need to bother examining him. But this does not work and he strains to control himself, itching like crazy when she looks away. Dr. Anna believes him to be simply scared of the doctors exam and becomes suspicious of his behavior. Unfortuantly he cant control it anymore and begins to itch! Camille and Alfred come in and tell Dr. Anna and Milo what they discovered. He's simply covered in itching powder, from the berries he used to make the Jam with. The small berries had come from a rose bush and since Milo didn't wear any gloves he got covered in the many of fine tiny little hairs in the berry's pit. It's then Milo is reminded of the exam and he asks if it can wait until after he showers first. To which everybody laughs as the episode ends... Quotes Trivia *Oddly in this episode Camille didn't yell at Milo for his itching, like she did in a different episode when she claimed it annoyed her. *This is one of the few times Milo's home is shown in the series. *In the Gaumont description, it claims Milo was trying out for the Soccer team when reallyi t was the Basketball Team. Goofs *Milo's tail was not seen as he sat on the steps right when Dr. Anna appears for the first time in the episode. *The mouth movement when Milo states that he isn't sick seems off/weird. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Milo Eps